


When Did It Go Wrong?

by RBnC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wonders where exactly his life went wrong... May continue, may not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did It Go Wrong?

Derek wonders exactly  _where_  his life went wrong.

It  _could_  have been when he fell in love with Paige.

It  _could_  have been when he let Kate Argent in close.

It  _could_  have been when his entire family burned in the fire.

It's most likely when he accidently pissed that old witch off.

And really, it's like fate is out to get him. After 'apologizing' to the witch, she'd turned him into an overly large dog –  _wolf_  –  _ **thing**_. And just as he thinks he's getting used to his quadruped body and trying to make his ways to Cora – the only family he has left – when he darts into the road.

And gets hit by a Jeep.

Of course, that wouldn't be a problem for him except  _ **APPARENTLY**_  his healing factor has been taken away with this new body. And to top it off the driver of the Jeep is a spaz who can't seem to keep still. But he does get Derek into the car – after quite a bit of growling and coaxing and bribing – and at least he has to decency to take him to a vet. At first, he's happy that it's Deaton because, hey, Emissary. But no, Deaton doesn't seem to realize it's him and he lets the kid take him home to look after Derek. And then he's a gimp quadruped who's doped up half the time. But the kid is comforting and three weeks later, he's off the drugs.

At first he thinks about just leaving, but he stops himself when he remembers he won't get the damn cast off his hind leg without Deaton. Hind leg. Dear god he's _adapting_ to the new body.

He'd noticed things were off while he was drugged, but after getting off the painkillers – which is a new experience really – he notices that things are really off in this household. The kid – whose name he still doesn't know – is almost always home. If he's not at school, he's in his room on the internet or reading and talking to Derek like he can understand him.

Well.

He  _can_ , but he doesn't  _know_  that.

And that's really all the traffic the house sees. In the near four weeks he's been under the kids' meticulous care – and for someone Derek  _thinks_  has ADHD that's really fucking impressive – he hasn't seen hide or hair of a parental figure or friend. That would explain why the kid is always talking or humming or blasting music – music that is extremely varied, actually, and Derek is surprised to find he hasn't heard a single song he dislikes – at every waking moment. He's on his phone or the internet constantly, but Derek never sees him actually interact with anyone. Then again, he could have friends at school and he talks about 'Scott' quite often. He also talks about 'Lydia Martin' and he can practically picture her in his head from how descriptive the kid is about her. It's annoying. And kind of cute.

He hates how cute the kid is sometimes.

On the fifth week, they'd gone back to Deaton. After – another – failed attempt to get Deaton to realize who he is, he goes back to the kids' house with antibiotics because the wound on his leg has  _somehow_  gotten infected. How did he not notice that?

He misses being himself.

He's lying on the kids bed, feeling lethargic – more so than usual in this body – and listening to the kid ramble on and on about how much he hates being in college. That kind of throws him, actually, because he would not have guess the kid to be over eighteen, but apparently he is. His ears perk up when he hears the doorbell ring repeatedly, like the ringer too excited to do anything other than ring the button repeatedly and hurt Derek's poor sensitive ear drums.

The kid – man – boy – MALE gets up and leaves the room and goes to answer the door, but is in no hurry. Derek, curious, gets up and follows through the open door – the guy leaves all his doors open for Derek, which the older man appreciates extremely – and stops at the top of the stairs to see Stiles open the door and get tackled. Derek is tense in a second but relaxes when he hears his caregiver laugh.

And it's fucking beautiful.

Derek hates that he's only just now hearing his laugh because it's fucking delightful and it makes Derek think about staying even after his leg heals completely. Derek, from listening, figures out that the person who tackled 'Stiles' is actually the boy talked about often; 'Scott'.

And what the fuck is a Stiles?

So, apparently, the boy who has been taking care of him is Stiles.

Stiles – and seriously who names their kid  _Stiles_? – leads Scott into the living room and they start talking to each other. Derek…doesn't know what to do with himself. For the past five weeks he's been either listening to Stiles talk or sleeping.

He kind of stands there until he hears Stiles shout out, "Oh! I forgot! I got a dog! Well, I hit a dog and Deaton's making me take care of him." Stiles tells his friend.

"you're taking care of another living being?"

"Shut up, I'm a wonderful caregiver!" Derek can't help but agree.

"Alright lets' see it." He hears his friends mutter and no. He is not for display like some kids show and tell.

"Uh," He hears Stiles mutter.

"What?"

"He doesn't have a name. Well, he more than likely does, but I don't know it!"

"How long have you had it?"

"Like five, six weeks? I'll just go get him, wait here." And he hears Stiles coming up the stairs so he walks in the opposite direction.

When the brunette reaches the top of the stairs he smiles at Derek and the werewolf almost walks over to him just because he's adorable, but he refrains.

"Come on, I want you to meet my best friend!" Stiles tries to beckon him over and frowns when Derek doesn't budge an inch.

"Fine, you wanna do this the hard way?" Stiles stalks towards him and picks him up.

Just picks him right up off the floor.

That should not be possible with how big he is. But Stiles doesn't seem to have any problem as he walks down the stairs and into the living room to Scott.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

"I'm pretty sure that's masturbation."

"That's not a dog, that's a fucking BEAR!"

"No, Deaton assured me it's a dog."

Derek wonders again just where his life went wrong.


End file.
